With the development of mobile internet technology, the technology for pushing information has become an important part in applications of a variety of platforms (e.g., an Android platform). Currently, there are many information pushing schemes including JPush (pushing via Jabber), and other private pushing modules for businesses of various internet application products including information pushing for Tencent news, Netease news, etc.
Conventional pushing schemes often use heartbeat packages to maintain TCP persistent connection with the pushing backend to receive the pushed information. However, conventional pushing schemes have drawbacks. One of the drawbacks includes the overly-consumed terminal power. For mobile terminals (for example, an Android mobile phone), applications installed thereon may overly consume the power of the mobile terminal and thus cannot meet the needs from the users who apparently desire for long-time use of the mobile terminal.